Web! A companion to Spider!
by serenelystrange
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Full explanation inside, but this is what goes on in Eliot's head as he thinks about Parker & Sophie, and what happens when P&H finally get home. Entitled Web purely b/c it goes with spider, lol. Hope you like, :D


A/N – So apparently I can only write at insane hours of the night, such as three am. Because here it is 2:37 pm, I'm waiting for a ride and decided to get some words down, and I've got nothing, lol. I usually just sit here with my laptop on my lap, appropriately enough, and close my eyes and wait for an idea. Then my fingers start typing. It's a fun system. But I guess it only works after midnight, lol. I'm having writer's block.. or maybe more accurately, writers indecision. Mainly of the "What the hell do I do with Eliot?" kind. Well ok, I know what *I'd* like to do with him.. but that's not exactly fanfiction is it? Still…*eyes glaze over* OK. Snapping out of it. This is the longest author's note! Lol, and I'm going to keep it because somebody might find it amusing. I know I would if I read something like this on someone else's story. Hell, if I was writing a drabble, this note would be longer than the actual story! Using drabble in the strict 100 word sense that is. Anyhoo, back to Eliot. I've paired him with Sophie and I've paired him with Parker. Both were fun. I can't do gay Eliot stories.. not because I have anything against it.. I just can't write it convincingly, lol. The fandom in general has done all this(as you know) and also paired him with everybody else even slightly involved with the show, not to mention all the crossovers! Man.. we've made Eliot such a whore. I kind of love it. But because of all this.. what else can I say about him when everyone has already done it, and better! Ok, this is not supposed to be a pity party.. I'm just kind of rambling.

Anyway… its now 8:19PM.. and I've come back from errands with an idea! Lol. This will hopefully be a companion piece to the story from yesterday, Spider! Perhaps you, if you read Spider! Were wondering what exactly was going on in Eliot's head when his eyes glazed over? Or perhaps you wondered what happened when Parker finally got Hardison home? Well, this will hopefully give you a brief look into both. :D Yes, I do believe I've lost my mind. It's ok… it usually comes back.

I apologize in advance if my lesbian scene is unrealistic. I have no lesbian experience. And don't really watch porn.. so I did my best, lol.

This ends the longest authors note ever!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

X

"Thinking Sophie would look good naked does not make me a lesbian."

"Can it?" Eliot asked before he could help himself, eyes glazing slightly as inappropriate thoughts of Parker and Sophie and silken outfits raided his mind.

----------

_Sophie's sitting on the edge of her desk, long legs crossed, feet bare for once, wearing nothing but an emerald colored bra and panty set. She's also wearing the glasses she uses for doctor jobs, hair pulled back into a messy bun. Parker approaches, and she's wearing even less. Nothing, to be exact. Her hair is wild and loose, grazing her breasts as she moves. With a wicked looking grin, she pushes Sophie back onto the desk, unhooking her bra in the process, tossing it to the floor before her back hits the smooth marble. Leaning down to kiss Sophie sweetly, Parker runs a hand down Sophie's still crossed legs, urging them apart gently, filling the space with her own body, lining them up before thrusting. Sophie moans in pleasure, desperate to rid herself of the last bit of cloth between them. She reaches down but Parker stops her, presses both hands above her head on the desk with her own. Sophie squirms in frustration but undeniable lust, wanting Parker to touch her, needing Parker to taste her. She pleads with her eyes until Parker finally gives in and releases her hands, which she promptly wraps around the blonde, feeling every smooth inch she can get a hold of. Parker grins her wicked grin again and places a kiss right between Sophie's breasts, almost chaste. Then she travels lower, kissing each side of Sophie's ribs, then right above her navel. By the time Parker reaches the grifter's hip, Sophie is actually writhing, begging her in sharp whispers for release, both hands gripped in the thief's hair. Parker chuckles against her skin, enjoying the power, but finally, finally gives Sophie what she's begging for. _

_----------_

Parker's laugh snaps him out of his daydream, and he's almost ashamed at the look Sophie gives him, but not quite. He follows Sophie into the kitchen, wondering if she still had those glasses. He swears she can read his mind, because as she gathers the tea supplies, Sophie drops a spoon and bends low to retrieve it, giving him just a glance of what he's sure can't be an emerald green bra. The teacup breaks in his hands, but Sophie merely rolls her eyes and wordlessly hands him the broom.

"Ok then. So why are we still talking about this?" Parker grinned, "Let's go to my place. It's closer."

Hardison nodded, "Closer. Closer is good. Alright, closer."

Parker giggled at his rambling, "You're kind of adorable. Race you to the car!"

--------------------

-----------------

The car ride to Parker's is quiet, mostly because Parker never sees the need to fill space with sound, and Hardison's nerves get the best of him again. For all the harmless flirting and innuendoes he shares with Parker, he's still unsure that he's good enough for her, doesn't want to disappoint her. She's driving, smiling idly, suspiciously even, but he's still surprised when her hand finds his thigh. She doesn't move, just rests her hand right above his knee, but he reacts immediately, and it doesn't go unnoticed. Stopping at a red light, Parker grips Hardison's shirt with her other hand, pulling him into a kiss. He gasps when the other hand finally moves.

Parker's apartment is basic and clean, not unlike Hardison's own, minus the vast amounts of electronic equipment. But he barely notices, because she's wrapped around him as soon as the door clicks shut, pinning him against it. He doesn't mind. Parker tugs at his shirt, actually pouting when it doesn't vanish, so he quickly pulls it off, open to her inspection. She looks up and grins as she runs her hands down his chest, resting on the waistband of his jeans.

"Not what I expected," she admits as she takes in the sight of him. At Hardison's wounded look, she amends.

"Better than I thought," she explains with a roll of her eyes. "More muscle-y than I thought. Aren't you supposed to be a geek?"

Hardison laughs, relieved, "We come in all shapes and sizes, girl. Now why aren't you naked yet?"

Parker beams up at him again before her clothes do seem to vanish in a blink of Hardison's eye, and he wonders once again how she does it. Then her hands are at his belt, and she's pulling him to the couch and it really doesn't matter how it's happening, only that it is. She somehow gets him undressed faster than he ever could, and then her mouth is on him and his vision goes blurry as his knees buckle.

She brings him so close that he actually whimpers when she pulls away, but his breath catches when she lies back on the couch, spreading her legs in the prettiest invitation he's ever received. Wasting no time, Hardison hovers above her for just a second before pushing inside, all the way inside, Parker's ankles crossed behind his waist. He takes a moment to thank God for making her so flexible, and another moment to thank him for making her fit so perfectly around him. And then she shifts and he forgets all words that aren't Parker.

She's quieter than he expected, all soft moans and frenzied breaths, but he doesn't mind. He's quiet as well, for once, lips too occupied with hers to say much of anything. But he finds he doesn't want to talk, doesn't feel the need to fill the silence. Not when she's meeting every thrust with her own, not when her feet are bruising his back in the best way, not when he knows her nails are leaving marks that will hurt in the morning. Especially not when she's looking at him, really looking at him, right in his eyes, and she's smiling with something more than sex can explain. Even if it was really good sex, if he did say so himself. She cries out "Alec!" as she comes, and he's surprised, but pleased. He wishes he knew her real name, wants to say it the way she says his, but a moment later he's forgotten his wish as she bites his lip, sending him over the edge. He doesn't call out her name, just mumbles nonsense into her neck until he comes down from the high, collapsing on top of her when he does.

Parker doesn't mind the weight of Hardison pressing into her as they recover. They're hot and sweaty and sticky, and he is quite a bit heavier than her, but she only squeezes him closer. Finally, they shift to lay face to face on the sofa, legs still entwined. Hardison keeps one arm around her waist to keep her from falling, even though the couch is plenty wide. He just doesn't want to let go. Feeling sleepy, Hardison urges Parker to turn around and lay against him. She smirks a little at the fact that Hardison is a spooner, but she happily complies.

Pulling a blanket from above the couch over them, Hardison remarks that next time they should try the bed.

"I don't have a bed," Parker tells him sleepily.

"Then where the hell do you sleep?"

"Here." She replies, kicking the blanket off her feet.

Hardison sighs, "Girl, we need to get you a bed. This can't be good for my lumbar."

Parker laughs, "You think you'll be here that often?"

"Damn straight! Unless you don't want me to be." His voice is teasing but she can hear the uncertainty.

"I do." Parker smiles and kissed the arm beneath her neck gently.

"Ok then," Hardison murmurs, nuzzling her hair, "Why are we still talking about this?"

Parker laughs again. "We're not. Go to sleep, Hardison."

When he doesn't respond, Parker realizes he's already asleep and she closes her eyes too, knowing only sweet dreams would await her that night.

THE END

A/N. Much shorter this time, I swear! Ok, so that was my first attempt at Parker/Sophie(even in a daydream), my first attempt at any femslash actually, so if you read it, and you know what you're talking about and I made it way too unrealistic, lol, sorry. I tried.

Also, I tried to make P/H be kinky or rough or something more exciting, but the fluff monster won out again. So.. if you want crazy explicit stuff.. I'm probably not the right person lol.

Hope you liked!


End file.
